Antenna selection in orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) systems is a powerful technique for exploiting spatial diversity using multiple antennas at a transmitter and/or receiver. Typically, the selection of transmit antennas is performed after the received signals have been digitalised and transformed into a frequency domain using a fast Fourier transform (FFT) module. One of the disadvantages of using this approach is the latency of the process when the antenna selection is being performed. Furthermore, analogue to digital (A/D) converters, decoding modules and RF chains in a transceiver are required to remain powered on at all times, which leads to unnecessary energy wastage.